The End and The Hope
by Acrobatic-Sora
Summary: A young woman stands behind Luke in his last battle against Kylo Ren. Can her love save the man destined to die, or can her hope help change one that is afraid of himself. Authors note: I'm sorry if summary sucks but it's my first try in a long time.


**Authors Note:** I Do NOT own any of the characters here minus the Mysterious female that loved Luke. Please enjoy this short little messed up story. I am also sorry if it sucks. it was just a quick 30 minute inspired piece by the song The Fighter by Keith Urban ft. Carrie Underwood.

Kylo Ren could not believe what he was feeling as he saw not just one hooded figure standing before him. "I said shoot them!" came his command and the crew did just that until Hux tried stopping him.

"Commander Ren! That is enough! I believe they are dead." With that the weapon's stopped firing. Only for Luke and the other figure to still be standing there.

Luke turned towards the figure behind him and spoke "You can still go and leave this to me young one." Luke's stormy eyes locked on the smaller figure almost wishing his will was strong enough to get them to fade back into the force, away from the harm to come.

The small form shook their still hooded head before softly speaking. "You know I can not do that now that I am here; Master Luke." The voice was very feminine and made Luke yearn for the power to send the woman away. Though he knew to even possibly survive this he would need her help. His stormy eye's hardened and he nodded to her.

The dust began to settle and Luke stepped out of the cloud with the other form not far behind him. He dusted his shoulders off and smirked as if nothing had even happened. This he knew served to anger his young ex-Padawan further and before the two figures knew it. The dark haired force user was standing before them angrily fuming, that his enemy had not been wiped off the face of the planet.

The female voice spoke before Luke could. "Ben it is never to late to return to the light. You will regret the things you will do now and after, when your bonded one sees you like this." Though in tune with the force the young woman did not know that she had shared a bond with the dark male. Just as she did with the elder male who had been able to hide himself from almost every being but her. "We all feel the pull, but we do not have to land on either side. We can balance like those before us." At this there was a struggle that could be seen in the young mans eye's. The woman could almost feel his want to return home. "Please Ben?" came the female's last plea before he turned on them all his light saber lashing out at not her but Luke first.

"No!" came the female's cry as Luke faced Kylo Ren and they began their battle. The female faded for a moment. Her mind awakening on Luke's island. She forced her body up the cliff side not paying any mind to the beautiful view. Knowing she could lose Luke if she did not make it to him in time. She could feel the force raging in both Ren and Luke's peace.

"Please Luke don't leave me." She whispered as her hands slipped into his. She could feel them both sharing the force together now. The young woman looked up at Luke's meditative face and knew she might not be able to save him from his fate. "Please do not take him from me" she whispered. Her mind focusing back to where Luke was facing his nephew.

She finally made herself appear in the battle just in time to see Luke sliced in half by Kylo Ren. Her feminine scream echoed across the field "NO!" As Luke smiled at Ben. She could feel his grip loosening on her hands as she brought herself back to the island.

The man smiled at the woman who sat before him. He could feel that her sheer force of will was what was keeping him here. He took in her slender form, and golden brown hair that was visible from under her hood. Her face was scrunched in concentration and he knew that if he could start a life again this loyal and loving woman would have been his choice of force partner.

It was the moment her pink lips parted and she spoke "What if I get scared?" her voice was barely hearable over the ocean waves.

He knew his response, it had been one that he had given her many times before. "I'll hold you tighter, when they try to get to you, Baby I'll be the fighter." He could see the tears beginning to drip down her face though she had yet to look at him. He broke the silence between them pulling her to him. "I'm sorry that I have been selfish, and not let you in." once her form was resting against him. He could feel her force trying to mend his. "It is no longer time for us Jedi. We must fade away." It was that moment that the girl's teary blue eye's looked up at Luke. He could feel her pain. " I am sorry…My time is up… May the force be with you my darling…" His voice broke off as he began to fade leaving a sobbing girl clutching his cloak.

The petite woman closed her eye's. She could feel his peace. She knew that he regretted some things but even with her strength she knew she was not able to keep her love with her, but his peace made his passing into the force a bit more bearable.

A breathy voice spoke. "I love you Luke, now and forever." There were no other sounds on the island other than the waves crashing and wind whipping around. She too faded into the force, her body and emotions unable to hold her from her force bonded mate. Her last thought was the hope that Kylo Ren who had once been Ben Solo would meet his mate and would find and accept her strength and love. Unlike Luke and herself who had not accepted their love and bond until it was too late to do so.

Far away Luke's sister Leia could feel him pass into the force along with the girl she had known loved her brother dearly. She could feel the two of them let go and release all their pain and sorrows with peace and love she had hoped that those two would have been able to save her dear Ben. But they were not able to. Though they did bring out the hope that the young woman piloting the falcon with Chewies help would be their last hope. Leia also felt the girl whom loved her brother enough to fade with him and her last plea that Ben find his force mate. This cause the quietly crying older woman to crack a tiny smile for even she could see there had been a tiny glimmer of light left within her sons heart. This gave her all the Hope she needed knowing that at least her brother and friend were together once again.


End file.
